


A Fairy's Will

by Late_Nights_In_Devildom



Series: Fairy Tail One-Shots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom
Summary: Prompt: He was almost deadThe fire was the only way to tell that he was still alive; the heated light showing as his chest moved up… and moved down…Warning: Mentions of Blood, one mild curse word & Spoilers for Episode 320-328 (somewhere in that range)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & You, Natsu Dragneel/Reader, Natsu Dragneel/You
Series: Fairy Tail One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718542
Kudos: 10





	A Fairy's Will

He was almost dead.

The fire was the only way to tell that he was still alive; the heated light showing as his chest moved up… and moved down…

That fire represented that even with a hole in his chest, Natsu wasn’t giving up so easily…

The blonde first master, Mavis, lay still, looking dead but was merely unconscious. Then there was the (h/c) haired wizard. She on the other hand was conscious but just barely, the wound on her lower abdomen inflicted by Zeref gushing out more vital red liquid as the seconds passed. Her one hand was clutching the cut desperately, trying to stall the inevitable as best she could. Her hands may have been focused on her body’s injury but her gaze and mind were on something else.

“Goodbye, world of old.” Zeref whispered to himself, drawing closer and closer to the end of this world. (Y/N)’s (e/c) eyes watched at the flame Natsu was producing grew stronger and brighter.

“Come on… Natsu…” she mumbled under her breath, a prayer that he will stand and win this fight against his older brother. Steps away from the exit, Zeref halts, sensing the rise in magic and heat. Turning his head, his dark and empty eyes are met with the sight of a burning blaze, sprouting from the will to live and fight on deep within the salmon haired Dragon Slayer.

(Y/N) couldn’t help but stare at the blazing red and orange flames, tuning out the rest of the world. As her friend jumped around, dodging punches while delivering his own, the fire only grew, showcasing his power and spirit to win, to see the smiles and hear the laughs of those closest to him.

When Natsu gave the final blow, Zeref stumbled back, falling onto his back and unable to move. Just as that occurred, Mavis stood, walking at a slow pace to the dark wizard.

“Can I leave this to you, First Master” Natsu muttered, expression dark. Taking steps up to (Y/N), he picked her up with ease, though that didn’t stop the hiss of pain that escaped her lips. Natsu held her flushed to his chest, the warmth that radiated soothing to the injured girl. A quiet ‘yes’ came from the first master.

Natsu didn’t look back, going out the large guild doors.

He had to find someone, Wendy or even old lady Porlyusica, anyone that can help (Y/N) survive her injury… he would find someone, no matter how much his arm throbbed in pain.

“Hang in there (Y/N)…” Natsu spoke softly to her, determination in his eyes. The (h/c) haired girl in his arms hummed, fighting to keep her eyes open. She knew there was a chance that if she closed them, she wouldn’t open them later.

“Oi… stay with me here!” his grip on her tightened, her eyes snapping open at the sudden raised voice. (Y/N) shakenly brought her hand up to Natsu’s chest, grabbing onto his tattered and burned vest.

“Your scent…” she mumbled. Natsu spared a glance down at her then went back to searching for help, still listening. “I’ve… always loved it. I don’t know what it is, but it’s always been a pleasant smell for me…”

Natsu’s lips pulled up into a smile, “I like your scent too!” he called happily. (Y/N) giggled a little, wincing right after.

“Are you alright?” he asks worriedly. (Y/N) nodded slightly.

“Yeah, just kinda hurts to move..” she admits. Natsu nods, a frantic feeling overcoming him. If he doesn’t find a healer or something to stop the bleeding, his friend could… no, they’d been through too much to give up now.

Right now all he could do was move as fast as he can and by some miracle come across someone who can help. For now all he can do is keep his friend awake and talking, he won’t let her slip from his grasp so easily.

It was the same for her, she wouldn’t let herself fade from this world this early, just when her life has truly reached its peak.

She’s a Fairy Tail wizard, no way in hell will she give up. Not now, not ever.

This is her will, a Fairy’s Will to live on and see tomorrow.


End file.
